


An Apple a Day

by ficcrosser



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcrosser/pseuds/ficcrosser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, will you let me go now?” River teases.</p>
<p>“I haven't decided.” The Doctor smiles at her, intent clear in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well, this could be a good night after all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitetheballoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitetheballoon/gifts).



“You bad, bad boy.” River scolds playfully as she loudly bites the apple he had gagged her with only minutes before.

He looks up from the console, where his hands were flying over the controls. He’s wearing his usual tweed and braces.

She leans against the doorframe in just a bra, panties, and heels, handcuffs still hanging from one wrist. She looks like sex, hair messy and lips redder than red. The Doctor stares at her open-mouthed.

“How did you-“

“Well, you didn’t expect me to wait for you in there forever?” She smiles seductively.

“River! Now is not the time to be-“ She cuts him off.

“To be what, Doctor?”

The Doctor readjusts his bowtie nervously.

“Um, well. I mean- You know what I mean! Damnit River! I’m just trying to-“

“To what?” Her tone changes at his last words. “You sneak me out of prison, push me into the TARDIS, take off my clothes, tie me up, and then leave me so you can fiddle around with your spaceship?”

“Oy!” It’s his turn to scold.

“Fine! Play with your knobs and levers if you want. I’m going home.” She crosses her arms, standing tall and turning back to the hallway. Then, under her breath, “I should have just gone with Jack again.”

River feels her arms yanked back, wrists forced into the handcuffs still attached to her. She can feel the Doctor’s hands holding them tightly from behind and his breath against her neck. He leans his forehead against her shoulder.

“River, River, River. You are impossible.” He says it with resignation. She tries to pull away but he holds tight. “Am I your prisoner, then?” She retorts sarcastically, a hint of doubt coming through.

The Doctor moves closer to rest his chin on her shoulder, head right next to hers.

“Have you gone out with Jack recently?”

“Is this about jealousy? I’ve already told you-“

He interrupts her quip, gripping her tighter. “To the palace of Pope Benedict XIV, for example?”

River gives a low chuckle. “Oh that. Now, that _was_ fun. Nothing like a 30 th century Halloween party with the most terrifying dictator of the age. You should’ve seen the decorations! Benedict asked after you. We all made quite the mess, you know. He was really quite livid about it!” River smiled, remembering. “Matter of fact, why weren’t you there? You’re always at those parties! I could have used some company…” She muses, leaning back into him.

“I was almost there when I had to turn back after I got a very angry phone call!” He shouts.

She turns head to look at him, confused. “You were? But, I don’t…”

”River, the Pope wasn’t livid about the mess, and you know it.” He says slowly.

She turns back, away from him. River says nothing, eyes suddenly guilty.

“River Song, where is it?” He waits. “Where’s the Pope’s ring?”

River sighs at this, shoulders releasing and head falling back. “Is that why you undressed me? To look for that old thing? Well, I admire your determination. Oh, alright then.”

“Where is it?” He growls, impatiently.

She hesitates. He waits. “The usual…”

Groaning, he lets go of her hands, stalking back to the console.

“Aren’t you going to let me out of these handcuffs?” She asks demandingly.

“Not until I’m sure Benedict has his ring and you, my dear, are free from that man’s rage.” He spits, already attacking the various controls.

“You’re protecting me?” She asks, astonished and a little insulted.

The Doctor lets out a long sigh and stills his hands for moment, turning his head just the slightest bit towards her.

“Of course I am.”

River smiles. “I don’t need protecting, Sweetie.” She says matter-of-factly, almost apologetically.

“I know.” He whispers. “But I will do anyway, if you don’t mind.”

“And if I do?” She flirts.

He plays along. “Too bad.”

Pulling down the last lever, the Doctor strides back over to River, hands landing lightly on her waist.

“Like it or not, you’re safe now.” He kisses her sweetly. “From Benedict, at least.”

“So, will you let me go now?” She teases.

“I haven’t decided.” He smiles at her, intent clear in his voice.

“Well, this could be a good night after all.” She hums. “Just one more question, Doctor?”

He looks expectantly at her.

“I understand why you undressed me to make sure I didn’t have the ring, and tied me up to keep me here for my own safety. But why the apple?”

He chuckles, voice husky. Leaning in, he whispers in her ear.

“I wasn’t done with you yet.”

River raises an eyebrow, but before she can respond, the Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out another apple. A daring grin forms on his face. She gasps as the Doctor gently grabs her chin and stuffs the apple between her teeth.

“Bite.” He orders.

Holding his gaze firmly, she bites.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick moment I imagined between the best OTP ever. Not totally her thing, but this is also for A, who's birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday @ignitetheballoon! hope you like it! :)
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated. Thank you to all you lovely readers! I hope you, too, enjoy!


End file.
